Childhood
by Einzbern 'clef' Azure
Summary: "Siapa yang ingin menjadi anak-anak?"/aku, aku masih ingin jadi anak-anak/...karena itu aku menjadi normal/ "aku masih ingin jadi anak-anak."


**Childhood**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating: T  
Genre: Angst  
Warning: Sai POV, Typos, OOC  
**

**Einzbern 'Clef' Azure-****2012**

"Siapa yang masih ingin menjadi anak-anak?"

Secara spontan tiga per empat dari tubuhku akan menjawab dengan lantang 'Aku masih ingin menjadi anak-anak.'

Betapa tidak, hidup dalam buaian kasih sayang. Tanpa tekanan. Aku benar-benar merindukan masa kecil. Masa kecilku disaat semuanya masih berwarna, saat semuanya masih terasa manis. Awal-awal kehidupanku di dunia.

Mungkin ragaku bertumbuh dengan pesat. Perlahan-lahan aku menjelma menjadi seorang lelaki remaja. Jika seorang lelaki remaja yang normal adalah yang memiliki pikiran matang dan rutinitas yang padat. Kalau begitu, aku tidak termasuk normal.

Lain hal dengan ragaku, jiwaku yang juga ikut berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, menjelma menjadi sebuah sisi lain dalam diriku yang mengelu-elukan masa kecilku. Masa kecil yang benar-benar kurindukan. Tak dapat kucegah, sisi lainku itu terus mempengaruhi pikiranku.

Dulu, saat aku masih kanak-kanak, aku berpikir 'menjadi dewasa adalah tujuanku!'. Aku terus-terusan mengubah gaya 'anak-anak'ku menjadi sok dewasa. Andai saat itu aku tahu, bahwa menjadi dewasa artinya membosankan. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi dewasa.

Merasakan berbagai tekanan mungkin merupakan salah satu tantangan yang harus kujalani. Tapi, apa yang terjadi saat berbagai tekanan itu perlahan menjadi ancaman bagiku? Dunia tak lagi terasa menyenangkan. Semuanya terasa hambar.

Hidup dalam kekangan peraturan membuatku sedikit frustasi. Hidupku tak lagi dapat diibaratkan dengan permen aneka warna yang cantik dan manis. Hidupku sekarang ibarat aspirin, putih, pahit, mematikan.

Dalam hati, aku sering bertanya, dimana segala kasih sayang, perhatian dan segala dukungan yang dahulu orang-orang berikan padaku? Kini segala kasih sayang itu telah berubah menjadi ambisi, perhatian telah menjadi tekanan dan dukungan berbalik arti menjadi paksaan.

Kemana hilangnya warna warni dalam hidupku? Kenapa kini semuanya berwarna putih abu-abu? Dipenuhi grayscale yang monochrome. Terlihat sama, dan membosankan.

Hidupku begitu rumit dan runut. Ibarat dipatok dalam satu daftar. Aku harus melakukannya secara teratur. Semuanya dihadapkan pada satu kekuasaan terkuat 'peraturan dan perintah'.

Aku rindu pada setiap kegiatan spontanitas yang biasa aku lakukan. Aku rindu melakukan segalanya atas kehendak hatiku sendiri. Aku rindu saat-saat hidupku masih berwarna ibarat pelangi. Tak seperti saat ini, hidupku menjadi begitu pucat ibarat mati.

Dahulu setiap bangun pagi, aku akan berterima kasih pada Tuhan, karena ia masih memberiku kesempatan untuk bangun lagi. Tapi sekarang aku menunggu saat-saat kapan aku akan mati. Atau singkatnya, aku tak lagi ingin terbangun saat pagi.

Dulu menjalani hari ibarat hak yang benar-benar tak tergambarkan bagiku. Namun kini, saat kehidupanku berganti menjadi penuh desakan. Menjalani hari merupakan kewajiban paling berat sepanjang hidupku.

Mungkin kau bisa bilang, aku kekanakan. Mengelu-elukan, mendamba-dambakan waktu yang telah berlalu. Tapi coba pikirkan, aku begini karena lingkunganku. Karna kedua orangtuaku. Yang tak lagi memberikan kasih sayang pada jiwaku. Mereka hanya member materi untuk ragaku.

Ilmu pasti, anatomi, ekologi, penggabungan antar atom, semuanya bukan tipeku. Dimana pelajaran saat aku bisa bergumul dengan _palette_ dan kanvas ku? Aku tahu orang tuaku ingin membuatku sepintar Uchiha, sekuat Uzumaki, secerdik Nara, ataupun sekaya Hyuuga. Mereka punya orientasi yang baik untuk kedepannya.

Tapi sekali lagi, aku bukanlah Uchiha, Uzumaki, nara ataupun Hyuuga. Aku adalah diriku sendiri dan aku bahagia akan hal itu. Aku bahagia saat aku diberi kebebasan untuk memilih. Karena hanya dengan begitu aku merasa dihargai.

Aku adalah diriku yang haus akan kasih sayang dan kebebasan. Seperti saat dahulu, saat aku bukanlah aku yang bertumbuh dewasa.

Kini, aku mendapati diriku terikut pada arus kehidupan asing ini. Perlahan tak ada lagi senyum sumringah diwajahku. Tak ada lagi lontaran sapaan hangat. Aku beradaptasi untuk bertahan hidup.

Senyumanku kini berganti menjadi sebuah garis lengkung tak bermakna. Tatapan mataku berubah menjadi sorot mata kosong yang menyiratkan kerinduan. Wajah sumringahku berubah menjadi wajah pucat pasi ibarat tak bernyawa.

Namun, dibalik semuanya. Jauh disudut hatiku yang paling dalam. Masih ada sebuah tangisan. Tangisan polos seorang anak laki-laki yang sedih melihat jiwa dewasanya, jiwa dewasanya yang sangat merindukan masa kecil.

Aku memang kekanakan, itu sebabnya aku mengganti semua unsur kehidupanku. Menggantinya dengan hal-hal yang membosankan. Agar aku tak nampak terlalu berbeda.

Aku mengganti ketulusanku dengan kepalsuan, menutupi kesedihanku dengan topeng. Menganti cat warna-warni ku dengan tinta hitam. Semua kulakukan agar aku terlihat normal.

Normal disini, bermakna membosankan. Kini aku belajar untuk menjadi membosankan, anti sosial dan canggung. Hanya dengan begitulah aku akan menjadi normal. Walaupun tak keseluruhan aku normal, setidaknya aku 'terlihat normal'.

Dengan terlihat normal, aku akan diperhitungkan untuk menjadi manusia normal. Dan dipandang dengan tatapan biasa, bukan dengan tatapan hina yang biasa mereka tunjukkan padaku.

Tapi satu hal, aku masih ingin menjadi anak-anak.

**#FIN**

A/N: Hanya sebuah fic renungan Clef, yang gak mau jadi dewasa dan merasa jadi dewasa itu capek.

Mohon RnR yaaaa


End file.
